Known configurations for interconnection to capacitors include leads, tabs, and the like. Types of capacitor technology that use interconnections include ceramic capacitors, electrolytic capacitors, and other types that are know to those skilled in the art. Known capacitor interconnections utilize both radial and axial configurations. When current flow through such capacitors is small, the interconnections need not be large in diameter or cross-sectional area. Use of small geometrical sizes is allowed when maximum current is small.
Double-layer capacitors (also known as ultracapacitors and supercapacitors) can now be produced as individual capacitors and are capable of storing hundreds and thousands of farads in a single cell. Due in part to their large capacitance, double-layer capacitors can supply or accept large currents. However, single double-layer capacitor cells are limited by physics and chemistry to a maximum operating voltage of about 4 volts, and nominally to about between 2.5 to 3 volts. As higher capacitance double-layer capacitors are configured for use in increasingly higher voltage applications, even higher currents may be generated during charge and discharge of the capacitors.
What is needed, therefore, are reliable interconnections and methodologies for handling high current using double-layer capacitors.